The present invention relates to an engine device.
Heretofore, in ships, such as a tanker and a transport ship, and land-based power generation facilities, diesel engines have been used as their driving sources. Exhaust gas discharged from such a diesel engine, unfortunately, contains a large number of exhaust emissions, such as oxides of nitrogen, oxides of sulfur, and particulate matter, that are likely to become harmful substances that impede environmental preservation. For this reason, recently, a gas engine, one of engines each serving as a substitute for the diesel engine and being capable of reducing the amount of generated harmful substances, has been widely used.
Moreover, as an engine configured to combine the characteristics of the diesel engine and the characteristics of the gas engine, a dual fuel engine configured to combine a premixed combustion method that allows combustion of gaseous fuel (fuel gas), such as natural gas, having been mixed with air and supplied to a combustion chamber, and a diffusion combustion method that allows combustion of liquid fuel, such as heavy oil, having been injected into a combustion chamber, has been proposed (see Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2002-004899 and Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2008-202545).